


Grow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bobby and Kitty discuss what they miss.





	Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting from this.

“Do you know what I miss the most?” Bobby asks, twisting his wrist until ice crystals sparkle on his fingertips. 

Kitty shrugs, because she misses everything from her former life. 

“I miss eating regular meals instead of whatever snack I can find. I miss salt. I miss coffee.”

“Do you miss salt in your coffee?” Her joke falls flat, though his lips twitch. 

“I really miss green,” he declares. “Do you think the school still has its ivy?”

Everything is either black, white or gray. Nothing green will grow. Nothing can grow. 

“No,” she mumbles, “Even our school is gone.”


End file.
